Komaru Naegi
Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is the protagonist of Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, and is also Makoto Naegi's younger sister. Famitsu Blog Appearance Komaru has short, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears a sailor school girl uniform. Komaru also possesses an ahoge similar to that of her brother's. When she was in the video with her parents, her hair looked neater in a classic bob cut and she did not possess an ahoge. Her uniform used to consist of a white shirt, brown blazer, skirt, and a red ribbon. Personality From what was previously seen in the original game, Komaru apparently had a cheerful personality. She loved Makoto, telling her brother to do his best while enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy. As of now, Komaru is shown to be a brave girl willing to fight off Monokuma robots, or more cynical now that her brother is not around and she is trying to survive the world's current crisis and find her missing family. Komaru is shown to be somewhat of a hypersensitive person and is shown to be scared easily. History High School Life of Mutual Killing Komaru was seen cheering her brother in the motivational video with her parents provided by Monokuma early on during the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo From the state of the Naegi family home, it could be presumed that Komaru no longer lives there, considering that Monokuma or members of Ultimate Despair or forces amenable to either, produced such specific videos of destruction just to taunt the students of Class 78. Following The Tragedy that took place one and a half years ago, Komaru has been holed up in her apartment in Towa City after the nefarious Monokuma took over the city and infested it with his robot army and loyal followers. Forced to flee into the outside world when a Monokuma robot attacks her apartment, Komaru comes across a certain someone who entrusts her with a “Megaphone hacking gun” which allows her to battle againts the robots. Teaming up with Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill, one of the surviving students of Hope's Peak Academy alongside Makoto, Komaru soon comes up againts the Monokuma Kids, a group of RPG-fanatic children who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. Relationships Makoto Naegi She and Makoto seem to have a good relationship, implied in Monokuma's motivational videos. In the video it showed Komaru and her parents cheering her brother up when he succeed to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. They also have a similarity as siblings as they both have the same ahoge. Toko Fukawa Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. Komaru seems to see Toko in a good light as both of them are seen sharing beds together (though Toko looks very uncomfortable at Komaru's accidental invasion of space) and they help each other climb up taller items. Komaru is also seen to be very affectionate around Toko, hugging her and looking towards her for advice. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extant, Hiroko calling Komaru "Komarooney". Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name meaning she is very playful with her. Quotes Trivia *Her first name is Japanese for "to be troubled or worried". * Her last name means “seedlings.” * Her blood type is A References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Female Category:Alive